User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ June messages There are probably a lot of images now in the wiki that have their picture files not titled correctly. I'm very sorry if I interupted you or something, but I'm just reminding. I think you have maybe noticed it already Kiyastudios 02:16, June 5, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Hello hello hello!! i was wondeing would it be ok if i made a fanloid using this then uploaded the pic??Monty1st 02:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) This might sound really stupid but how would i leave credit, like when i upload the pic i should say where i made and things like that?Monty1st 02:47, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ok thankyou~ and and anothert thing..is it ok that i do those requst of drawing my fanloids?Monty1st 02:51, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ok good..thankyou02:57, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, how are you? I was just wondering what would you do to be able to become a administrator on this wiki? (don't worry I'm only asking for a friend)Monty1st 04:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Your're welcome!Kiyastudios 22:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Just to remind you. I think ALL the information on a lot of pages were deleted by an IP user. Is there any way to get the information back to the pages? Kiyastudios 14:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Hello Bunai82, Thanks for fixing and edit my Anima Aoki and Anima Aoi pag I really appreaciate it^^ I really new here, so I didn't know how to attract people to know my OC so thanks so much for the help sorry I only can talk and can't do anything here Hello Bunai82, Thanks for fixing and edit my Anima Aoki and Anima Aoi pag I really appreaciate it^^ I really new here, so I didn't know how to attract people to know my OC so thanks so much for the help sorry I only can talk and can't do anything here\ And sorry I post again I forget to post my user name: MyAoiChan 14:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, about the image... I mean she's another version of her!! what do u expect???!! I mean L.ka has to have a diffrence with Luka! Luka has long hair not "MISSING" hair!!.... And one more thing.... L.ka is more like a twin to Luka never mean to her..never. And also the Hitachi Kanami was made by my friend Himeka. My real really real name is Hokkaidou Nana. Don't call me "Parade" only just call me Nana. I hope you got it settled because it took me a very long time to do L.ka's photos and box covers and what did you do?? You rejected my box art! I hope you're sorry. -Hokkaidou Nana-CureParade- —Preceding comment added by CureParade (talk • ) 04:27, June 25, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! No, I am not sorry, I created an image policy and I expect it to be followed. If you can not or do not want to follow it, then find yourself another wiki to post on. You did NOTHING but crop out the characters hair, there was no color change or notable alterations to the image. And removing the hair on a character does not take "a lot time". -- Bunai82 (talk) 11:38, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Look, I'm actually trying to make an enemy again... I have an enemy in school. And how does this sound ? You can delete my L.ka profiles and stuff. How does it sound? That way we're all playing square and fair. OK? All ''answers can be deleted by you '''only '''L.ka and Sakura Mizuki. Can you answer kindly I'm trying to be good in terms... あなたはそれを得るのですか？ So So So Sorry! :( 本当にごめんなさい —Preceding comment added by CureParade (talk • ) 03:09, June 27, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! The drama is unneeded. And stop over reacting to deleted images you don't own. You can edit the official images that KEI drew, I have no problem with that. I just want you to do a better job of editing, I don't care if it is meant to be a twin, even the Kagamine's look different based on outfit, eyes, and hair style alone. Seriously, Monty and Nana. If you don't want to follow the image policy of this wiki, then please find a different wiki to edit on. I have provided links. I am attempting to respect the artwork that is placed here. If you don't want to draw or edit boxart images, then just describe the character the best you can. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I've been wanting to ask, who's the creator of the Fanloid wikia? Cause if it's you, I'm always and always going to be grateful to you. Now, can you DELETE pages, Megurine L.ka and Sakura Mizuki. Cause if you do I'll always and I mean seriously grateful of you. Also IF you have a character who likes to use chocolate as the chara item I have one too! Thanks for reading.... —Preceding comment added by CureParade (talk • ) 04:31, June 28, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! User:Koolkid495 is the creator of the wiki. Originally the Wiki was for his characters only, while asking permission would allow other characters to be added. I don't know where Koolkid is or when he will return, he is still the fonder and admin of this wiki. I am the adopter of it. It would be best to tell me why your pages are up for deletion. I will move the information to the deceased page, as I want to collect information on as many Fan characters as possible. Also, plenty of characters like chocolate, it is a rather common and fun item for them to have. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Domo Arigato..... See? we're no longer fightn' and we're all setteled. You're no longer in my enemy list and now.. you're in my NEWEST friend list! >—Preceding comment added by CureParade (talk • ) 11:52, June 29, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Hello Hello :) I was just wondering what's happing to tha page 'Honne_Deruko"?? Co's i was thinking (if it's ok with you) I could take over it?? (Because i have been watching it for quit some time and nothing has been changed)Monty1st 07:29, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ''Seriously, Monty and Nana. If you don't want to follow the image policy of this wiki, then please find a different wiki to edit on. I have provided links. I am attempting to respect the artwork that is placed here. If you don't want to draw or edit boxart images, then just describe the character the best you can...OK! look i was just saying it's unfair not what she did was right, i was being nice, i know how she feels and i was going to ask after if she wanted a drawing. Please don't write me off like that, it's not needed.Monty1st 07:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, sorry about all the notes/messages :) But I was wondering could i change my UTAUloid back to being a fanloid?? I would like her to be a fanloid :) So how would i change that?? This is her thankyou for reading themMonty1st 07:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) July messages So....I'm finally friends with you? If you are....ThankYOU!!! —Preceding comment added by CureParade (talk • ) 04:37, July 2, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Hello Hello :) I was just wondering what's happing to tha page 'Honne_Deruko"?? Co's i was thinking (if it's ok with you) I could take over it?? (Because i have been watching it for quit some time and nothing has been changed)Monty1st 07:29, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :You can attempt to contact the creator of the Honne_Deruko page, because the character has a history. So if you mean 'take over' as in co ownership, then you will have to track down creator and illustrator (provide proof). Many pages here were created and are still a work-in-progress. OK! look i was just saying it's unfair not what she did was right, i was being nice, i know how she feels and i was going to ask after if she wanted a drawing. Please don't write me off like that, it's not needed.Monty1st 07:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Understandable, but from my view it appeared you had an issue with the policy. Yes, I know it is annoying, but I have copyrighted content to think about. And many Japanese artists (which is were people usually go to just to copy art) have an issue with those using their artwork without permission or consideration. It does get tiresome to deal with those who simply want to use pre drawn art as their own. :So sorry if I am off as harsh. But I was wondering could i change my UTAUloid back to being a fanloid?? I would like her to be a fanloid :) So how would i change that?? This is her thankyou for reading themMonty1st 07:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Do you want her on both wikis then? You can just keep working on the page here and mention her UTAU history / connection. :Note, I just now got a new computer monitor because my other one past its usage. So I will be slow to work on Fanloid wiki, besides moving images and such. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok :) and thankyou for getting back to me so quickly :)Monty1st 16:24, July 3, 2012 (UTC) How did you edit my page O_O —Preceding comment added by Kaai yuki (talk • ) 19:35, July 3, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Um......... do you mind if you put something stupid on my wiki,stupidmemes? It would mean alot to me.......... but you don't have to........ —Preceding comment added by Kaai yuki (talk • ) 11:25, July 3, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! I can edit any page on the wiki, so can a lot of other people. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) This may sound stupid but I was wondering if people can "adopt" aborted creations or abandoned creations... ~—Preceding comment added by Giratina46 (talk • ) 03:25, July 6, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :It's not stupid, and I have considered it, but I still need time to sort things out. :For fanmades that are 'relatively' known to some people, it would be good to track down the original creator (Western fandom of course) and state your wanting to adopt their character. Though some fanmades were simply created on 'spur of the moment', others have some detail and history that would be awkward to change once you adopt. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:47, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, IF you can delete the White Kitty page and the Sakura Mizuki(I HATE U!!! SAKURA) and Megurine L.ka pages I'd be happy to stop. I found something intresting today and it's FRIDAY the 13!!! :P kay? I have enough of making stars and others NEXT I have to buy posters for everyone!!! U want one? 1 costs RM.8.50. 8 for Vocaloid posters.